


Doctor Who Regency

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at a Regency Era AU-  Amelia Pond, a wealthy heiress with fiery ambition and little regard for proper decorum. Rory Williams, an apothecary in love with a woman above his station. Martha Jones, talented midwife and medicine woman who co-runs Williams' apothecary. Matthew Smith, the charming physician from London that catches Ms. Pond's fancy. Clara Oswald, the tavern barmaid too clever for her own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prescriptions and Remedies

Ms. Amelia Pond was born to privilege. The only child of a wealthy Scotsman, little Amy was the apple of her father's eye. A sweet old man by the name of Brian Williams was in charge of the groundskeeping for their large country estate on the outskirts of Leadworth. He'd been at the job of maintaining the gardens on the property long before Amelia was even born. The same year the Ponds were bless with their daughter, Mr. Williams' wife gave birth to a son. Sadly, she did not survive the birth of her sweet little boy. They named him Rory.

Little Amy grew up alongside Rory as if they were siblings. But as they began to grow into adulthood, their differences became more pronounced. She was bred for high society life. He was the son of a common groundskeeper. Both had grown to feel a more ardent love for one another beyond that of their childhood friendship. But both hid such feelings within their heavy hearts under the assumption that the other would not reciprocate their passions.

Amelia was a beautiful young woman, slender and graceful. Delicate as her looks were, she was no shrinking violet. She would climb trees and run faster than Rory ever could. Amelia prided herself on her ability to out perform any man she wanted. Her father loved the fervor of his daughter's spirit. But it was much to the disliking of her mother, who found her daughter's behavior distastefully unladylike. Such competitive behavior intimidated her would-be suitors, of which Amelia had many. Amelia's mother pleaded for her to soften her demeanor. Amelia replied, "What does a man have to give me if he be too spineless to match his own ambitions to the strength of my own?"

Young Mr. Rory Williams had come to own the apothecary in town by the age of 20. He was an apprentice for a time before his master, an old and frail physician, passed away. It suddenly fell on Rory to be the town's medic. Not so interested in his father's trade, Williams however become interested in the gardens for the healing properties of the plants and herbs grown there. He was lucky enough to find that Mr. Pond was more than willing to allow him access to his personal library. Rory quickly learned a great deal about medicine and midwifery. A servant of the Pond household, a Ms. Martha Jones, had some experience on the subject of midwifery as she had helped deliver some of her own sister's children. Rory asked if she'd like to come along as a partner in his apothecary, much to Ms. Jones surprise.

Ms. Jones feared associating with Rory in his business would deter customers from him because of the prejudice against her race. It was decided she'd act as a maid in front of patrons for the sake of appearances. But Mr. Williams insisted on giving her equal share of their earnings. For behind closed doors, she played an extensive role in advising him on prescriptions and remedies.

"You've studied all the same books as I have. There's no reason to suggest my knowledge is any more superior to yours." Rory explained. "I'm not inclined to believe the old notion that one's sex hinders one from higher learning."

"Or that my very skin should likewise hinder me." Replied Ms. Jones. "That's two strikes against me."

Williams shook his head understandingly. "You know where I stand on the matter."

"Yes, you're a rebel abolitionist." Martha chuckled.

Mr. Williams smiled as he helped Ms. Jones put on her coat and bid her good evening. The sun was setting and Martha needed to walk home before it grew too dark. Williams did not need to travel far after closing up shop. His flat was the floor above the apothecary. It was some three hours after sundown that the bell at his storefront door rang suddenly. Rory quickly fastened his robe and ran downstairs.

It was Ms. Amelia Pond, her cheeks stained with tears. She fell into his arms and began to sob as soon as he opened the door for her. Mr. Williams quickly shut the door behind them. He guided Ms. Pond to the back of his store, where he sat her in an armchair and wrapped her in a nearby blanket. "Amy, what's happened? Are you hurt?"

Ms. Pond took a deep breath to speak. "Mother and father, they left for London five days back. Their carriage, the horses bolted." She could not contain her tears any longer and began to cry once more. "They're dead, Rory."

Mr. Williams knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry, Amy."

Amelia wiped tears away and made another attempt to compose herself. "Oh, fetch me something, will you? You must have some draught to calm this nervousness I feel, this melancholy."

"I have some epithymum but what ails you, I'm afraid, can't be cured by any medicine. Time only can heal your grief. You must be patient and not lose faith, Amy." Rory stood up. "I'll head upstairs and fetch you a cup of tea. It'll help calm your nerves." He walked up the stairs to his flat and put the kettle on.

Ms. Pond walked up soon after to join him, still wrapped in the blanket Mr. Williams had given her. "Smells lovely."

"Jasmine." Rory replied with a smile as he poured her a cup. "Should calm you. I know how you have trouble sleeping."

"Thank you, Darling." Amelia took a seat at a small kitchen table only big enough for two chairs.

Rory sat across from her and eyed her dry mud on Amy's shoes. "I noticed you came on foot."

"You know me. I'm far too impulsive for my own good. My only thought was that I must come and speak with my dear friend. The thought of how I'd get myself back home didn't even occur to me." Amelia chuckled, finally feeling a calmness come over her in her friend's presence.


	2. Good Morning, Mr. Williams

Mr. Williams suggested Amelia stay until morning, not wanting her to walk alone in the dead of night. Amelia protested, as she was wont to do, that she was more than capable of walking. But Williams convinced her in the end. He went downstairs to sleep in the armchair, leaving Ms. Pond to use the upstairs flat.

When morning came, Rory quietly made his way upstairs to prepare a bit of coffee on the stove. Amelia laid fast asleep under the covers. Her muddy shoes and her clothes were scattered around the floor next to the bed. Rory began to fold her clothes neatly and placed them on the dresser.

"Good morning." Amelia smiled at the sight of Rory staring at her wide eyed with her petticoat in his hands.

"My apologies, Ms. Pond." He quickly turned away from her. His face flushed with embarrassment. "I was merely tidying up." He pointed towards the stove at the end of the room. "I've made coffee."

"Oh, lovely. Hand me my clothes, won't you, darling?" Amelia was still completely covered in blankets but simply the implication was too much for Mr. Williams.

He slowly turned and gave her her clothes, avoiding looking directly at her at all times. Rory quickly walked back to the coffee and poured himself a cup. "I'm sorry, I know you're used to more comfortable arrangements at home. This entire flat is no bigger than a broom closet in comparison to what you're used to." He turned back around to face her. "I can't apologize enough for the lack of privacy." Rory was the sort of man with impeccable moral fiber. Never would he break from proper etiquette in her presence, even as she coquettishly let the blanket slid ever so slightly down her shoulder.

Amelia knew very well the sort of feelings Mr. Williams harboured for her. But she wasn't the sort to worry about propriety. In fact, she enjoyed the rush of living dangerously. She could see Rory's eyes had fixated on her. She smiled, "If one earns their living honestly, there's no need to apologize for the modesty of one's home. I thank you for allowing me to stay. I hope it's not been a burden to you."

"It's no trouble whatsoever." Mr. Williams finally tore his gaze away and turned around. "I'll leave you to change then. Don't hesitate to grab a coffee on your way out." He quickly walked out the door and down the stairs as if racing to run away from the very thought of her. He reached the downstairs apothecary just as Ms. Martha Jones walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Williams. Oh, good. You've made coffee." Martha began to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Rory quickly ran up and blocked the front of the steps. "You can't right now... um..."

"Are you hiding something in your flat?" Martha gave him a look. The sound of footsteps could be heard from upstairs. "Or someone?"

"It's Ms. Amelia... she..." Rory is cut off.

"If it's Amelia then let me go upstairs and say hello. I've not seen her months." Martha walked past Rory and made it 3 steps up before Rory ran up and took Martha's arm.

"No, you can't!" Rory blushed and quickly let go of Martha's arm. "Sorry." He whispered. "She's indisposed."

"Should I even dare to ask why Ms. Pond finds herself indisposed in your bedroom?" Martha replied.

"It's bad news, unfortunately." Rory explained. He told Martha about the accident, how she came running to him for a shoulder to cry on and how she stayed the night. "So she's getting dressed now. Best not to disturb her."

"Oh, God." Martha chuckled. "You walked in on her, didn't you, just now?"

"I saw nothing." Rory replied.

"Yes, well you stayed long enough to pour yourself a coffee. Did you pour it with your eyes closed." Martha laughed as she walked behind the counter.

"That was too bold, Ms. Jones. I resent such a disrespectful implication." Rory eyed her sternly.

"You're right, sir. I sincerely apologize." But even as Martha bowed and apologized, she couldn't help but hide a little smile.

After Amelia came downstairs and the three chatted away, she invited her old friends to dinner. A mother and a child about 4 years old with a violent cough interrupted their conversation. "Please, Sir." The woman was clearly distraught. "I fear it's the whooping cough."

Rory quickly lead them to the examination table in the room behind the counter. Martha and Amelia stood by the cabinetry filled with vials of medicine. Ms. Pond looked slightly out of place in her fashionable clothes next to the plainly dressed Ms. Jones.

The child was placed on the table, crying and wheezing simultaneously. "It's alright, darling." Rory whispered as he ran a delicate hand over his forehead to feel his temperature. "You're a little warm. What's your name?"

"Thomas" The boy replied timidly.

"Alright, Thomas, I reckon you're not feeling very well right now but I'm going to need you to be strong. Can you do that for me?"

The child wiped his tears off on his sleeve and nodded his head yes for Mr. Williams.

"Good lad." Rory smiled. "Now I'm going to put my ear up close to your chest so I can hear how well your heart and lungs are doing, understand?" He waited for the boy to shake his head before leaning in and listening. "I want you to take a big breath in and then a big steady breath out." Rory listened and nodded as the boy obeyed. "One last time for me, Thomas." Rory continued. "A really big breath this time like you're going to fill up the biggest balloon you've ever seen." The boy did as Mr. Williams said once again. "Well, there's certainly a bit of a rattling in there." He turned towards the women. "Ms. Jones?"

Martha stepped forward and bowed. "Yes, sir."

"I'm thinking hyssop and elecampane." Rory gave Martha a look. "Is that right?"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Martha goes through the cabinets and hands Thomas' mother two small vials. "A few drops of each in hot water should suppress the cough. Now these are highly concentrated medicines. Anything more than a few drops of each will do more harm than good. Two spoonfuls every 6 hours is all you need."

The mother looked to Williams for confirmation. "What she said." Rory nodded.


End file.
